Ultron (Marvel Comics)
|-|Ultron= |-|Ultron-19= |-|Annihilation Conquest Ultron-20= |-|With Adam Warlock's Body= |-|Final Form Ultron= |-|All-Father Ultron= Summary Ultron is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is most recognized as a foe of the Avengers, and has a quasi-familial relationship with several of their members, especially his creator Hank Pym. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B. 4-A with Preparation Time | 4-B | At least 4-B, likely higher | Unknown. Possibly 2-C Name: Ultron Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male; Ultron-19 has a feminine body Age: Unknown Classification: '''Highly advanced sentient artificial intelligence based on Henry Pym's brain patterns '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Varies depending on the model; has demonstrated the following powers; Flight, Energy Manipulation (Concussion Blasters, Traction Beams, Radiation Emitters, Electricity Manipulation, and Energy Absorption), Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6; Can transmit his memory and personality as data onto computer systems), Shapeshifting, Can transform into energy, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can disintegrate things and reconstruct his body on the molecular level), Regeneration (High), Technology Manipulation, Homing Attack and Gravity Manipulation (High frequency pulsed magnetic graviton particle containment fields. Computer-assisted field control configures gravitons into various shapes which alter the local effects of gravity), his molecular rearranger can be used for reconstructing or modifying his physical form, Radiation Manipulation (With radiation emitters and atomic fire), Energy Absorption (Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array converts electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage), Body Control (Has total control over every atom in his own body), Summoning (Roboticks, insect-like drones that can devour human flesh), Transmutation (Can disintegrate matter and turn it into energy), Explosion Manipulation (Created an explosion of energy that was strong enough to send the Avengers flying), Memory Manipulation (Can drain information from a target's mind) | All previous powers, Power Nullification (Can depower machines with a touch), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic), Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Took control over Stark's satellite, which could control weather, Can use this to create lightings, which are powerful enough to hurt The Sentry), Transmutation, Forcefield (Durable enough to damage an Adamantium axe), Hacking (Hacked into the SHIELD Helicarrier. Can cause a global EMP, disabling every electronic equipment on the planet), Summoning (Has control over many of Iron Man's suits, and can use them to help him in battle), Attack Reflection (Reversed Wonder Mans' Ion energy), Technology Manipulation (Can jam cybernetic senses), Resistance to Technology Manipulation (Invisible to various forms of detection, including electron trail detectors and infra-image) | All previous powers, Willpower Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Telepathy (Can cause intense telepathic pain, as well as detecting and fighting off other telepaths), Possession (Possessed Adam Warlock's body. Stated to be able to possess an entire army of Adam Warlocks), Can create technology capable of locking a section of a galaxy out of phase with the rest of the universe, Forcefield Creation, Disease Manipulation (Created a virus which turns entire civilizations into techno-zombies) | All previous powers, Technology Manipulation and Mind Control, Poison Manipulation (Hemorrhaging gas), Vibration Manipulation, Resistance to Precognition (Spider-Man's Spider-Sense doesn't go off when he is attacked by Ultron) | All previous powers, as well as seemingly all the powers of Odin Attack Potency: Solar System level (Has been shown as capable of taking down the entirety of the Avengers since his inception, and he has grossly overpowered Thor many times) | Solar System level (Fought against and defeated The Sentry) | Solar System level (Fought against both Adam Warlock and Quasar, and overpowered them). Multi-Solar System level with Preparation Time (Shifted / Removed the entire Kree Sector of the Galaxy) | Solar System level (At the height of his power, he killed numerous heroes, including Thor and the Hulk, and shattered Captain America's shield. His mere drones are capable of killing the likes of Red Hulk and She-Hulk) | At least Solar System level, likely higher (Fought against so many different heroes and villains at once they couldn't even fit in the pages, including the likes of Carol Danvers, Silver Surfer, Hercules, Dr. Doom, The Vision, Magneto, Spectrum, two Quasars, several Mar-Vells, Kang the Conqueror, Cyclops, Juggernaut, Moondragon, Volstagg, Wonder Man, The Thing, Hank Pym, Terrax, and the Sentry. Only lost because he allowed himself to lose) | Unknown. Possibly Low Multiverse level (Killed Odin to take his powers and is seemingly as powerful as him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from the likes of Thor, who he consistently matches in combat and kept pace with a multitude of heroes and villains listed above. A machine far more advanced and with processing speed much greater than the Baxter Building's computer). Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: ' Solar System Class' | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, likely higher | Unknown. Possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (His outer shell is made of adamantium, and Thor has consistently been unable to cause any damage) | Solar System level (Unharmed by strikes from The Sentry) | Solar System level (No less durable than his previous forms. Completely unharmed by a Supernova) | Solar System level | At least Solar System level, likely higher (Unharmed by the combined strikes of all the heroes and villains listed above) | Unknown. Possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: Unlimited as a result of his completely mechanical form Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers to planetary with Energy Projection. Immensely higher with technology. Standard Equipment: Many tools of his own design, including a molecular rearranger he can use to make his body malleable and manipulate its shape. Intelligence: Supergenius. Ultron is based off of the brain waves of Henry Pym, one of the smartest individuals in the Marvel Universe, and has been said to have surpassed his creator in intelligence. Weaknesses: Ultron's non-adamantium components are much weaker than the rest of his body. His Adamantium body makes him susceptible to attacks based on electricity, magnetism, and Antarctic Vibranium (which dissolves atomic/molecular bonds within metals). The probability-manipulating powers of the Scarlet Witch can cause his circuits to malfunction and shut down. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Concussion Blasters:' Laser channeled plasma beam with high and low density plasma options. *'Encephalo-beam:' Located in the head cavity, the encephalo ray plunges its victims into a deathlike coma. It also allows Ultron to mesmerize and outright control his victims, or implant subliminal hypnotic commands within their minds to be enacted at a later time. *'Energy Absorption:' Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage. *'Program Transmitter:' Located in head cavity, the program transmitter can project Ultron's entire 3.2 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of Ultron's programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Ultron can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. One recent Ultron model developed hive-mind technology, allowing him to animate and control hundreds of alternate Ultron bodies at the same time, becoming a robotic one-man army. Ultron has created a variety of robots and androids over the years, and while the more sophisticated ones typically turn against him sooner or later, they all feature subliminal programming which allows Ultron to manipulate them if need be (most notably a subliminal command to rebuild Ultron if he is destroyed). This subliminal programming was unwittingly passed down to the artificial life-forms created by Ultron's creation, Alkhema, making them subject to Ultron's influence as well. Key: Most Bodies | Ultron-19 | Ultron-20 | Age of Ultron | Final Form | All-Father Ultron Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: Marvel Comics' Official Handbook lists Ultron as comparable to Iron Man, though this claim is consistently contradicted in the actual comics and is therefore ignored. Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Brainiac (DC Comics) Brainiac's Profile (Speed was equalized. Both Characters are Bloodlusted. Brainiac (Vril Dox) vs Ultron (Ultron-20)) Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Captain Marvel's Profile (Speed was equalized, Ultron was in his Age of Ultron form) Brainiac (DC Comics) Brainiac's Profile (Speed was equalized, All-Father Ultron and Convergence Brainiac were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Superman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Speed was equalized and Ultron was in his AoU Form) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2